Regalias of a Delivery God
by ResuNagareboshi
Summary: AU. Hiyori Iki, a normal middle-school student finds a missing cat. Suddenly, someone kicks her on the street, causing her to fall on the floor and once again, loose the animal. Before she realizes the situation, a speeding bus hits her. Hiyori quickly dies from blood loss. A man who calls himself a god takes her in, as repentance for causing a human (Hiyori)'s death.


Yama, Ami and I went home right after school as usual. Nothing seemed extraordinary at school today, so we decided to take a stroll on our way home. We came across a poster about a particular missing cat. "Milord." Yama said. "Milord… is a cat's name?"

"What kind of kid names their cat like that?" Ami burst out laughing. "I know it's just a cat but that's such a ridiculous name!" said Yama. Apparently, a kid lost his weirdly-named cat and now, posters of Milord are posted everywhere.

I stared at the poster. Because I think I've seen this cat before. No… I really _did _see this cat before. Cutting my thoughts is the sound of a ring tone. I grabbed my phone from my schoolbag.

Yama and Ami are busy arguing about gods. Heh, I'd just laugh at them. There's only one god for me. I scrolled down the menu panel of my phone excitedly. Hihi, it's finally here.

"Hey Hiyori, who do you think is god?" Yama and Ami pointed their argument at me. "Who do you think is god?" repeated Ami.

"My god finished downloading!" I said overjoyed. With a huge smile on my face, I played the video of Tono in his latest wrestling match. That's right, my god is Tono, a legendary wrestler I've idolized since I was a kid!

With a kick, he successfully knocked out his opponent. That's my one and only god, Tono!

"Sorry, we were stupid to ask your opinion." Said Ami. Pft, they'll never understand me and my god. Tono is the best!

We moved on and headed to the direction of our homes. I still see posters of Milord from here. I wonder what happened to that cat.

"Hey Hiyori... is there someone you like?" asked Yama. That question definitely came out of nowhere. "Huh?" I replied.

"You know, someone more attainable, someone closer than your god Tono." Added Ami. I thought for a while. There's particularly no one I'm infatuated with right now. No one's really that noticeable for me. "Someone I like?" I thought deeper, my parents, my friends, my classmates…

"I don't think there is anyone."

"Meow."

I heard a large purr of a cat right at the end of my sentence. I looked around, saw a bunch of ordinary people, my friends, a jersey-wearing someone, and… and…. It's the cat!

"Milord!" I said quite loudly. "Milord?" both Yama and Ami faced me with a questioning look on their faces. "You mean the cat?" Yama asked.

I saw Milord on the road, gently licking its fur.

I jumped on the streets quickly, ignoring Yama and Ami. I walked towards the cat. "Here here Milord." I said, gently petting the cat. The cat seemed to like me. It purred and purred; it made me relax a bit. "You're such an adorable cat. You know, your owner's worried about you." I cat-talked it.

Suddenly, someone from behind kicked me. I fell on the streets, face-first on the floor. With that, Milord ran away. "Milord!" I reached for the cat but it is too fast for me. Frustrated, I let out a sigh.

I sat upright. "Hey… who kicked me?" I asked the nothingness. No one's behind me, only Yama and Ami. Suddenly, a noise, a honk of a vehicle, came from my left side. I faced it and saw a bus speeding towards me, only a few meters 'till impact. "Hiyori!" Yama and Ami shouted in synchronicity.

From my left side, I felt pain. My joints ached and I screamed in agony. I saw blood dripping out of my head. "What… am I dying?" I asked. Ami rushed to me while Yama quickly dialed an ambulance. "Iki General Hospital?! It's Hiyori Iki, s-she got hit by a bus! An ambulance quick!"

I sat there on the corner, looking at myself bleed to death…

"Hey." I felt someone hold my shoulder. "Huh?" I turned around. It's a jersey-wearing stranger holding Milord. He had a weird scarf by his neck.

"Ah the cat, you've found him?" I asked. The man scratched the back of his head. "Yeah." He smiled. "Umm, I could accompany you to…" The man avoided my gaze. "I could accompany you to the cat's owner."

The man looked at me with a frown. "Before that…" he pointed at the streets. Oh right, I forgot, I got hit by a bus. I saw Yama and Ami crying. "She's not breathing!" they shouted. "Help! Help!" People started to surround me.

"Is that me?" I asked.

"Sorry about that." The jersey-wearing man beside me apologized.

"It's my fault that you died."


End file.
